Tales of Sifor
Ranavir spent much of his childhood listening to the elders of his village tell stories about the heroics of their races savior, the Sun God Sifor. Whether or not these stories are true is up to debate but this does not stop Ranavir from modeling his life after them and sharing them with anyone who will listen. The End of Eternal Light ''This is the story of how Ius tried to take the heavens away from his brother Sifor by creating the moon. Whether Ius was actually the one who initiated this take over is debated, this story paints him as the jealous brother wanting to steal Sifor's glory. '' When Sifor was brought into this world he was tasked with providing this world we stand on with light so that the creations of his parents could be seen by all. He was proud to honor them and, with the help of his mother Ytar, created a ball of fire high in the sky that both shone light onto the world and acted as a third eye for Sifor so that he could always gaze on its beauty. The lands were bathed in his light for an uncountable number of years as they were shaped and molded by his elders. When Sifor's brother Ius was born, he quickly became jealous of Solfir's domain as he also wanted to watch over the world. However, Ius did not want this privilege to be able to see the beauty of the evolving lands as Sifor did. Instead, he wanted to always be able to have the upper hand on those who lived on the surface to weave his nefarious plans over them. So, in secret, Ius began to work on his own sun. This sun, a twisted shadow of what Sifor had created, shrouded whatever it hung over in darkness. Ius knew that as long as Sifor was watching through the sun he could never hope to place his new sun in the sky. So Ius devised a plan to distract Sifor's ever watching gaze. After a small communal with the few other gods that had born at this point, Ius turned to his brother and said "Sifor my dearest brother. Do you believe that your soul is hardier than mine and, if so, would you be willing to prove it?" Feeling pity on his so far domain-less brother, Sifor turned to Ius. "While I can not say how hardy yours is, I can assure you I can handle whatever challenge you through at me." Ius waved his hand through the air to materialize two empty tankards "Then might I invite you back to my home for a drinking contest?" Sifor accepted his brothers challenge and followed him back to his home. "The rules are simple." Ius said with a sly smile on his face "Last man standing wins." Clapping his hands one of Ius's Servants appeared next to the table. "My companion here will bring over the rounds. No need to worry about filling them yourself." And thus the competition began. Lakes of ale were drunk by the two gods so strong that looking at it would kill a mortal. Or at least that is what Sifor thought Ius was drinking. Instead, Ius had ordered his servant to serve Sifor ale while he was two only be served water. The contest went on for countless days until a cheated Sifor finally collapsed on the ground. Ius immediately set to work hoisting his dark sun up into the heavens. Once it stood in the sky, the lands below were quickly enveloped in darkness and the creatures of the night, long forgotten by the denizens who lived below, began to emerge from the darkness. It was not long before Sifor awoke and, once he gazed through his sun and saw the world being enveloped in night, he shown his light through the heavens trying to find what was causing this. Once Ius saw the rays of light and knew his brother was awake, he began to move his sun through the heavens so that it would not be seen by Sifor's gaze. When the darkness moved, Sifor followed and the lands below became caught in an ever changing cycle of light and dark. Sifor slowly began to cover both the lands and heavens in his light again until one of his rays shone on a black spot in the heavens. Ius's Sun was no longer a shadow in the sky but rather a pure white globe that was quickly bombarded by Solfir's divine light, riddling it with holes and nearly destroying it. Just as soon as it was found though Ius's sun was once again on the move but know it was never without Sifor's gaze focused on it. Now always watching his brother and shedding some light into Ius's darkness below. Even though Ius tried to take light from the lands of this world, Sifor will never let these lands fall into shadow, not even in the darkest of nights. Category:Misc